The Path to Freedom
by Funkyshnelpu jr
Summary: *Title subject to change* The prodigal son of Ryu Hayabusa and Kushina Uzumaki learns of the cruelty present in the hidden villages of the Elemental Nations. With his little brother, Naruto, by his side he sets out to create his own hidden village. One free from the cruelty of the other hidden villages. Mega Crossover. NarutoxMany.


**AN: The reason I used the pictures in for the cover is because I can't draw to save my life, so I can't draw a good picture of what I want the cover to story was created because I reread Darthemius's Everyone Has Darkness. It made me want to do something just like it so I sent Darthemius a PM asking if I could write a story similar to his. He gave me the go ahead and this story was started. Bits of this story, and it's possible sequel, might be reminiscent of EOD. I will try my best to make it as different as possible. The addition of my OC is one such difference, which I'm most likely going to get hate for because in many peoples' eyes, "OC's are basically Self Inserts." I don't care what people say and in fact, I'm actually expecting more flames than actual positive reviews because of the OC and his actions. And, this is just adding more fuel to fire, the OC has his own harem. That is sure to cause haters to flock to this story en masse. Although, now that I think about it, some things need to be changed because they are almost exact copies of EOD. Anyway, read and review this really short first chapter please.**

It was a still and quiet night in Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konoha for short. A full moon cast an eerie glow on the hospital bed in room 666 of Konoha's hospital, the thirteenth room of the hospital wing. More specifically, on the baby that was being held in it's mother's loving embrace. What little hair the baby had was silver with a faint yet noticeable tint of red. The baby's eyes were a dragon green coloration with a slight golden hue and his pupils were slitted like a fox. The baby yawned, revealing an already full set of teeth. The baby's teeth were sharper than a normal human's and it's canines were even sharper. The woman holding it squealed. "Look, Ryu. He has such cute little sharp teeth and catlike eyes." This woman is Kushina Uzumaki. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. The man sitting at the side of her hospital bed smiled. This is Ryu Hayabusa. He is a young man in his early 20s, standing at 5'10". He is in peak physical condition with a muscular build. Ryu's eyes feature the same vibrant green colouration and golden hue as the baby in Kushina's arms. Like the baby he had silver hair, except his hair was held in a ponytail. "He's gonna be heartbreaker." he said with smile.

"What are we gonna name him?" Kushina asked.

"Kai. Like the ocean. Since you came from Uzushiogakure." Ryu said. Kushina smiled.

"Kai. That's a good name." she said. "What do you think? Do you like that name?" she asked the baby. It giggled in response. "I think we're going to be just fine." Kushina said.

**Five Years Later**

A small boy ran across the rooftops of Konoha. He had gravity defying silver hair with faint yet noticeable red tint. His eyes were a dragon green coloration with a slight golden hue. Covering the lower half of his face was a black face mask. It was given to him by his god brother Kakashi as a birthday present. He had on a black form fitting and padded long sleeve shirt and pants with black close toed custom made ANBU boots. Konoha had just been attacked by a giant nine tailed fox. The Fourth Hokage had stopped the attack by sealing the fox into two newborn babies.

He locked on to his mother's weakened chakra signature and followed it into a thick forest. He ran as fast as he could to reach his mother. He finally reached a spot in the forest that was littered with smashed trees and the ground was soaked in blood. A red haired woman covered two blonde haired babies with her body. A blonde haired man wearing a white cloak with the word 'Fourth' written vertically on the back and the standard jounin uniform knelt next to her. "Is she okay Hokage-sama?"

The blonde haired man, the Fourth Hokage, looked up at him. "Yeah. She's fine. We gotta get her to a hospital."

The boy whistled and three figures in all black jumped down from the trees and kneeled in front of him. "You called, Kai-sama?" one of them replied.

"Get my mother to the hospital." the boy, Kai, ordered. The three figures grabbed the red haired woman but just before they took off the Hokage lost consciousness so they took him too.

The boy walked over to the two babies and picked them up, one in each arm. Two pairs of cerulean eyes stared back at him, one belonging to a boy and the other belonging to a girl. Wordlessly, he headed off to the hospital.

**AN: If anyone who has experience in art, sketching, etc. wants to draw me a new cover please feel free to PM me and I'll tell you what I want the cover to look like. Color would be nice.**


End file.
